inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 17: Chaos Eleven! First Half
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Iwate Ryota #Shou Oshiro #Mecha Endou 2 #Ichino Sakuma #Takumi Choshi #Kohaku Oonishi Episode 17: Chaos Eleven! First Half Then they all lined up and shook hands. Then Isamu and Choshi also shook hands. Then Choshi said, smiling, "I had a feeling you would say that, Isamu Sato." "Let's get to it!" Isamu said, getting excited. Then the coach said, "For today's practice match, here are the people who will be playing. Shou Oshiro as defender." "Hai!" "Ishimaru Hoshi as libero." "Hai!" "Fukushima Gorou as defender." "Hai!" "I will now announce the midfielders. Jun Sato. Sasaki Yu. Iwate Ryota." "Hai!" "The forwards for this match will be Kurosawa Ryoko." "Yosh!" "Hideyoshi Kaza. Fukui Masanori." "Hai." "And lastly, the goalkeeper and captain Isamu Sato." "Hai!" "Get to it!" "Hai!" And then Isamu said eagerly, "Yosh! Minna! Show them what you learned from the training!" "Yeah!" "That's the spirit." A boy said, watching the match. The referee whistled to start the game. Commentator: Yeahhh! I'm on time! Where Universe Eleven is, there will be me, Fujita Rokuro! I will be the commentator for today's practice match against Chaos Eleven! Saa, here comes the first half! What will we be seeing today?! Hideyoshi passes the ball to Jun, and he dribbled the ball up to the front of the line. "Make it in, Jun!" Isamu yelled. "Yeah!" "You think you'll get past me? " Choshi said. And then Choshi said, "FURRAMMEE VIEEELLL!!!" And then he made a contortion and stomped on the ball, and the ball went under the ground and then the flames were everywhere, leaving Jun getting hurt. "Ahhh!!!" He yelled. "Jun!" Isamu said, worriedly. "Isamu Sato! I want you to fight me! Give me the best you've got!" He demanded. "Yeah! Just what I wanted!" And then getting past all the players, he said, "Here I come!" "Koi!" "FURRAMMIINGGG SWORRRDOOOO!!!!" And then there were flames on the swords and it even appeared on everyone. Commentator: What's this?! Takumi Choshi has used Flaming Sword against Isamu! Will it get in?! "It's my turn." Oshiro said. Then he said, "TRIAANGLEEE BLASSTOOO!!!" And tried to stop it, but couldn't and was knocked down. "What?!" He said, shocked. Then Isamu said, "Donmai, donmai!" And then he yelled, "IKOUZE, FURRAMMEEE ZAAA HANDDDOO KAI!!!!" But wasn't strong enough to stop it. Referee whistled. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!! Takumi Choshi has scored the goal using Flaming Sword!!!! What a powerful hissatsu technique!!! "See that, Sato? You won't be able to stop it easily." Then he turned to Oshiro, and he smirked, leaving him pissed, gritting his teeth. Then Isamu, smiling devilishly, said, "I'll definitely block it next time!" Then hearing that, he said, "Wanna go at it?!" "Yeah!" Referee whistled to resume the game. Commentator: It's Chaos Eleven's turn to attack! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! "Mark number 9!" Hideyoshi shouted. "Yeah!" And then Yu had a tight mark on Choshi. "You won't be marking me any longer than this." Choshi said, and then he jumped onto Yu's back. "What?!" Commentator: Oh my! Choshi had jumped on his back and now he's left unmarked! "Jun!" Hideyoshi said, giving him the ball. But after getting the ball and dribbling for a few minutes, Ichino came up to him and said, "You'll only get up to here! PRESTTOOO TURRRNN V2!!!" And then he kicked the ball in the air and then disappeared and reappeared and ran off with the ball. "Nani?!" Jun said. Then Ichino passed the ball to Aoyama. Then he dribbled the ball up close the front of the line. "Make it in, Aoyama!" Choshi said. "Yeah!" And then he yelled, "KOUTTEEIII PENGGUIIN Z!!!!" And then penguins appeared on the ball and kicked the ball super hard. "I WON'T LET YOU!!! FURRAMEEEE ZAAA HANDDOO KAIII!!!! ....AHHHH!!!!!" Commentator: What a sugoi shoot! They have gotten 2 goals from Isamu Sato in the blink of an eye! What a splendid play! "Nice, Aoyama!" They all said. Then Choshi walked over to Isamu and pointed and said, "The score is already settled." "MADA MADA!!! I CAN STILL KEEP GOING!!!" "Hmph. That's the spirit. I hope you don't regret this." Then the referee whistled to resume the game. "We're just about to get serious." Then he said, "Aim for the goalkeeper!" And so Kira, who had the ball, kicked a powerful shoot which blew Isamu away and the ball got in the goal. Then Hideyoshi tried to get past them, and Choshi yelled, "BLACCKKKUUU THUNDERRR!!!!!" And all the movement stopped, and he got past them and when he kicked the ball into the goal, everyone could move again. Then Hideyoshi said, "God damn it. Why can't we get past them?!" "There's got to be a way..." Isamu said, painfully. Then Hideyoshi, who had the ball, said to Yu. "Let's do this!" "Yeah!" "ISSUUU SSWORRRDOOO!!!" And then Kitoaji said, "Heaven's Time." And then all the players couldn't move, and then he snapped his fingers again, and all the players were blown away except for Isamu, but still scored in the goal. Then the boy who had been watching the game said, "They really need help..." Commentator: There's not much time left until the first half is over!!! But Universe Eleven looks pretty battered! After several minutes of scoring the goals and hurting all the players of Universe Eleven, Choshi said, "Hmph. This isn't even worth my time. I thought you guys would entertain me more, but I guess I'll just finish this with one blow." Then he yelled, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME SATO!!! IKOUZE, HELLL DEEMONNN!!!!!" And then a huge demon came out, burning flames and demons were everywhere, dragging the players down one by one, and then he kicked the ball, a powerful kick, and yelled, "EAT THIS!!!" Then Isamu got up painfully and said, "I... I'll never give up! Even if it costs my life! FURRAMMEEE ZAAA HANDDDOOO KAI!!!!!!!" "Nii-chan!!!!!!" Jun yelled. Then everyone looked on in horror as the last shot got in the goal, leaving Isamu lying on the ground in pain. Referee whistled, and then whistled again to end the first half. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!! AND THIS IS IT FOR THE FIRST HALF!!!!!!! Then Choshi walked over to Isamu and said, "The score is settled." And then he cackled an evil laugh and walked away. Then Isamu looked up at him, and slammed his fists on the ground. "This..." He said, weakly, getting up painfully, and making Choshi freeze in his tracks. "No way. Your stamina..." "This isn't soccer! You don't use soccer to hurt people!" Preview of Episode 18: Chaos Eleven! Second Half I'm Isamu Sato, and my team and I are now on the second half of the practice match with Chaos Eleven. Their soccer is wrong, it is not used to harm people. I need them to let them know that before they do something horrible in the real match. But most of us are severely injured, and there aren't a lot of us who could be subbed out. But when Shou Oshiro had been severely injured due to his aggressiveness, and there aren't anyone else who could be a substitute for him, we now only have ten players instead of eleven. We are now Universe Ten. I don't know how we're supposed to defeat these guys! But one thing I do know-- I must let them know that their way of soccer is wrong! Next on Universe Series! Chaos Eleven! Second Half!